Road trip bitches
by Gummienummie
Summary: Bella finds out Renee cheat on Charlie and the girls changes their Road trip into A pack bonding Trip From Forks to Cali. And add wereTigers imprints from The Makah tribe. Bella X Paul
1. Chapter 1

Here are the things you need to know ...

 **Ages(wolfs are italics and Tigers are underlined)**

Emily 23 _Sam 24_

Kim18 _Jared 20_

 _Bella 17 Paul 19_

Angela 18 _Embry 17_

Alex 16 _Jacob 17_

Claire 13(Physically) _Quil 16_

Paige 15 _Seth 15_

Piper _18 Leah 22_

 _Collin littlesea 15_

Brandy Fuller 16

Bella _can_ become Alpha if wanted being a descendent of the Blacks and Uleys

Piper is Alpha (or what ever cats call it) with white Tiger fur.

Paige Beta (OWECCI) with Gray Tiger fur

Wolfs Don't Age and imprints stop ageing when they reach their wolves Age or if old when Imprinted on.

Renee is Billy's cousin because the last Alpha had a sister. Who married a white man who had Marie Johnson who had Renee who had Bella Swan- _Uley_ and Embry Call- _Uley_ twins with Joshua Uleyfather of Sam Uley.

This all ends at Disneyland

Also if you can guess out of the oc in every chapter which is based off of my friends

 **I DON'T own Twilight or any songs I may use unless I tell you I do in said chapter**

 **Peace out pandas**


	2. Lies

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de41efc12db37eae2456aaa073c5699a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ok before I start the first chapter suck but stay with me.k./span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="543970b9288b902be394df02891b2e40"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"BELLA/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d25c5d048a17f1283e2c0f4130444b8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I/spant was graduation day at Forks High and I walk across the Stage smile at my Mom and Dad smiling at me or so I thought. It was a good day I even managed to -surprisingly- caught my cap. Everything was perfect until my mom- Renee-ask to talk to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b858d65d5ffcd9f29ba57c4022ea469"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"~BACK TO THE PRESENT/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"~/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="732cb1208f94f31572932db0aac2e913""what?" I ask her previous statement stunning me into surprise."Charlie Swan is not your em style="box-sizing: border-box;"REAL /emfather. "who?" I ask a little bit above a she didn't answer. "Answer me Renee!dammit!or does that have to be keep from me another 18 damn years!?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f4f63a9cf34b8389f8d8a6299881bbe""Joshua Uley" ru whispered looking about ready to cry. I start to shake slightly from Anger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65221cd84a380bcb0309ad3ec2c09187""Fuck Renee he had a kid...a WIFE! Anything else you're hiding from me!?"by now I'm shaking badly and she sobbing loudly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12104624bd540069f58a629425710f37"Y-yo-ou have a twin. Embry! H-his name was Embry he looked like your father I couldn't keep him people will know I cheated. I gave him to Raven Call."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f01624d7e35ca75cec6ac0a160ed1f62"I was shaking even worse now. and I know why. I ran into the Forest behind Charlie's house where I phase Into a white wolf with 3 black paws and 1 white took me a matter seconds to phase back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78d5e115935f1703a6c7dc6c8860ee29"Before I know it I'm on my way to Emily's Knowing the imprints are probably I get I can hear and smell the girls in the house"Ems!" I call out as I walk to the kitchen. There all the girls in the middle smacking Leah hand away from the muffins and Kim's from the chicken legs. While Claire is sleep on Angela who was reading a book that looked surprisingly like war and peace. Angela looked up from her book and must have noticed my Angry face coz she looked concerned as I sat down forcefully. We sat in a stiff silence for a minute or so before Leah spoke"ok who pissed in your cornflakes?" Which caused Emily to scowl at her which causes everyone is else to laugh. Alex was the first to stop. "what's wrong Bells yesterday you would have laughed your ass off?" "dad...em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Charlie /emisn't my father. My mom cheated em style="box-sizing: border-box;"and /emif that's not enough I have a twin and Half-brother." "I'm sense something else is wrong" "I think it's best I show you. Leah can you make sure all the boys are phased" we walk outside. When Leah's wolf gave a stiff nod I walk in the woods and phase then walk back out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2402c90803789a6f6cfacdaa32579d2e""B-Bella?" Claire asked. my wolf head nodded/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e498e17e1c18472b8e56e6550ed14a4a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"B? How did you phase? -sam/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d2c584a9593eceee3c3b2ccf7911279"You know got Angry like the rest of you/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9990d02a4c4cffd544200cc39431aabf"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Not what we mean B - Quil/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1576759ed6403787f47ddfa2a32f2bc4"I replay what happened this morning in my head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b79041a35e9e16405724acebff2d158"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Well I'll be damned - Jacob/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82f34c1b8cf4b44f8ee8a9c9ab360897"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"She lied to me I'm Adopted and she didn't even think to tell me -Embry/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bab23d1f372fd44da4a01a61a76ed53"Yeah well the supernatural always fucks up my life so you know...Deal with it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd17968e41654d17ce33556229b9a273"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Finally... I mean sorry for your- you know- parent problem but Finally another girl! - Leah/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5228855838a63d97e6eccf1a123b00c6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Well Fuck-Paul/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b60bf2f87a04ebe4cbf8ff8460a8897"Shit. can a wolf stay imprinted to another wolf. Damn my life is so damn complicated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b125f697db73555ade89f93a81489c01"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fuck- Paul /Bella/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41add6616cd08d84e388667a557cdbb9"Well at least it's not as bad as the first time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f41e9e7f32e6ba4aa7d94fc248dbf81"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"FIRST TIME!?-Sam/Paul/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49deb20cd65aba9a2f291fe795a212d9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yeah about 2 hours ago/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="105c078623543fe4a9effd92d69e33a3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"EVERYONE PHASE OUT NOW /span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Sam/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ce68f644293fa156ea096545a083dba"When I phased out and ran to my car and change in to what used to be a shirt which is now a half shirt and a pair of pink shorts and one of Emily's dress shirt I never plan on returning/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="d1257c20616f1dc5fa01b96dde60be76" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a7cacb9f16db514dfc2c5c47d2b944c"Then I jog back to Emily's. The guys are all ready there. I walk in and sit down on Paul's lap and steal a piece of his chicken causing him to whine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="593784930788b4b4e0d282b304657cca""I was gonna eat that" he complained. "I know but your fat enough." I replied almost immediately with a smirk on my face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3917ac7b66885b40500a273e76cdc235""Ok I know I'm supposed to stay and protect and shit but can I still go on our road trip coz I all ready rented a suv for the trip and made appointments so..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="811a7bfbf3d678af41f5e4d576afafe3""Good question coz I was so stoked to go tomorrow and end in Disney land!" Claire squeals causing me and the wolfs to flinch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79ad8275767e29d8c07826410c570569""yeah maybe we can make it a pack bonding thing " Emily suggests causing the boys to groan in protest and Leah grumble about how they don't need bonding they read each others' thoughts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b9ec57f17f4a9480c11bceb72c39eff""Also the locals are leaving soon they just graduated." Mention of the Cullens seems to echo with the sound of growling to Irrupt like a volcano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81ea1b8a2be59577205ebb6f966af749"After Talking, arguments,a food fight,and girl throwing care products at the finally stood up only for a glob of mash potatoes and a muffin to fall of his head. Which made me laugh at glared at me playfully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="252c33f6915470db50dc4e9af0636f63""I guess...we can go."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abf4b19b4003f01d0e6fec91f830ffb3"For the first time that night I look Paul in the Eyes. My heart stopped I felt like I was on a roller coaster ride going upside down and he was keeping me from falling out my seat. As much as I hate roller coasters I loved this feeling that I was having./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81cb314b7bc717f7330e718c3f224e86""well Fuck... That was intense." Me and Paul say simultaneously. We look at each other then I just back when I hear speak but not move his lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7eaf8b3a8dfdeb308bbe279c49961644""SHIT!" We yell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a470ca0f858bf1b8b924e316a37dd833""we can read each others thoughts."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5afc1b1759a6886f29f5acf1ba6066f4""Damn" the pack -and imprints-say at the same time/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d26ac425b75962ea2429f69b91c5b01f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"917 words/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2b27c73c52eda728df2543e35bce9a4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Peace out pandas/span/p 


	3. One week later

_Warning intense sexually wording up ahead_

 _ **BELLA**_

 _LA PUSH: DAY 1_

The whole pack slept at Emily's last night so that we could be ready by 6:00 am. And personally it was Hilarious! Okay the funniest was probably Brady and Collin flirting with each other. The 3P- Piper,Paige,and Paul were being total pervz. Paul keeps spanking my ass and whispering things that makes my stomach flutter and pussy wet. I was beginning to lose focus and want more and more for him to take me right here.

Plus Piper and Paige weren't much better. __Piper keeps squeezing Leah's boobs and trying to kiss her. And Paige to be blunt with it Seth and Paige got their nature Appreciation badges by having loud sex but I give Paige this. She's not a screamer. Alex refused to speak to Jacob look at her Face coz she's and - I quote 'her accent sucks'.Angela and Embry were sit under the stars holding hands and mocking the owls and speaking Owl-o-nese Emily probably the only one besides me who doesn't mind being up so early coz she's just humming along to _whistle while you work_ as she makes everybody muffins and packs them in cute mini baskets for later. While Sammy-boy Leans ( _laying_ ) on Her and she still supporting them both at being the calm one I'm of course- the bad cop-was Screaming at everyone to get their Asses in the RV before 6 am or Emily is leaving their Asses in the god damn dust with Quil,Claire,Jared, and Kim. When we finally get on the road it around 5:54 and Emily was driving the first six hours.'it's fun watching Sam shudder at his fiancé gone mad as the mad hatter' I thought to myself as I lean against a sleeping Paul and close my eyes.

 _ **Paige**_ _**(9:57)**_

I woke up beside a hot body. I felt his warm arm wrapped around my narrow waste. Beside me my mate snored softly.

"Seth...Sethy...Thy Thy...Seth...Babe!?" Nothing. I'm basically straddling him shaking him still nothing. Start to wiggle on his lap causing him to groan Loudly "Stop. ."I giggle kissed me while flipping leg involuntarily wrapped around his waist."Sethy that's Cheating"

"no it's not."

but my pride sister just had to ruin it.

"knock it off this Tiger is **Trying** to take a cat nap!"

"shut up oh great and powerful Leader."

"Fuck you"

"sorry!you 'd enjoy it too much."

"you bitch!"

"that what your girlfriend is!"

"Shut the hell up!P"Pella ( Paul & Bella)

"While that's not nice." I mumble

Seth fill off the bed laughing

 _ **Bella (11:00)**_

I wake up to Emily yelling loudly _**(a/n basically the speech in the Video )**_ "...you want a snack get your ass out the RV."

There was a sign "hey girls...and Em. Slurpy if you graduated last week." We walk over and standing at the Slurpy counter was the last person I want to see. Mike Newton.

"Anya,Angela,Bella." He states in a monotone. "you look different Bella." He's still sour about Jessica breaking up with him and Angela breaking up with Ben coz he made out with Lauren. Ben's fault. Grabbing my blue raspberry slurp and Embry cherry I walk away "we have three minutes lift come on."

 _ **Claire**_

We jump from the RV and I hop on Quil's back racing Kim and Jared back.

M&M's. Check

Pop

Beef

Mike & ikes. Check

We run to the cash register to check cashier looked at us like we are we bought enough for a wolf and a Deer. ( Me being the deer in this case.)

We did beat kared back but Emily caught us make out then told bet his sadly no Quil for me and no Claire Bear for him. So when start the the RV Piper,Paige,Paul,Leah,Seth,Brandy,Collin,Bella,and I start a game of strip bet us all 5 times and we're on the 6 round.I'm in my underwear and a snapback." I win again " she yells doing the victory splits again.I swear I heard her evil suggest we play never have I ever. Well Fuck this is going to be a long ass night

 _ **Unknown**_

I will succeed.I will have Bella and they will pay they took my mate from wolves."what did you learn love."I ask highly annoyed with my "mate"

"the girl,Bella she's one of them she's a wolf and they allied with the Tigers" now Bella swan not only a"mate" but a Wolf . "Now love may I know why I spy for you?" "Soon dear" things just got alot harder but I. .

 **772 worlds yay!**

 **Peace out pandas**


	4. Museums and familiar faces

**ANGELA**

 _FORKS WA: DAY 2_

 _(10:45)_

Today we going to the _Forks Timber Museum._ Yay!

Embry, Bella, Kim, and I are really the only ones that want to be here but oh while. We walk in to see a guy who looks a little like...Is that no it can't ? "Hi my names is Ben and this is Clarisse. We will be giving to the tour of the. Any Questions?" Then Clarisse starts to speak.

"In the late 1870's, non-Indian settlers of Forks Prairie came by way of rivers and trails from the Pacific and the Strait of Juan de Fuca, as the overland route from the east was a nearly impenetrable forest. Trails were the main means of travel for early settlers along the coast and in the interior Olympic Peninsula. The life of a settler was tedious. "Proving up" on their homestead claims was a primary goal since improvements were required within a specified number of years. Hunting and fishing were often pursued in fall and winter months to supplement the homesteaders' gardens and livestock. Hay, oats, grain, fruit, and vegetables grew well on the prairie. The first dairy cows were brought in by schooner in 1870 via Neah Bay by Luther Ford." I listen to her as I look at some of the pictures and things around the room. _He_ walked up to the old time looking phone. And starts to talk. Like anyone what to hear him talk. "Though it was a center of commerce, growth came slowly to Forks. A post office was established in 1884. A newspaper was started in 1890, and the town was laid out in 1912 on a homestead - remaining barely a block of buildings into the 1920s. Electricity came in 1923, and the first bank in 1930. And, the town did not incorporate until August 7, 1945."

( an hour later)

After an Hour of watching Ben and Clarisse talk and look at artifacts, the Tour came to an end and I couldn't get out fast enough. "Hey Angie-Bell" Ben called before I could leave. "you lost all rights to call me that when you took that tiny dick of yours and Fucked Lauren Mallory, you know what I have to say, "I say over my shoulder. Then I turn around and give him the finger. "FUCK YOU! I'd rather kiss Mike Newton." my voice raising slightly high causing Embry- who was right next to me- wince in pain. Bella was on the other side of me trying not to laugh at Bens' face. But she let out a giggle when Claire slowly raised her phone and took a picture. " Oh, what's Funny Swan?! Your boyfriend is the La push man whore. Who is obviously on steroids looks like you had some too! Didn't ya Swan." Bella got quiet to she processed what he just said. " what did you just say?" Bella said in her dead serious voice. Shooting him, her Wolf glare. Her eyes glowing a faint bronze tent to it.

"he probably cheated on you more than once" without warning she pounces. Eye glowing a Bright Amber. She struck him across the face and he fell to the floor while Paul let out a growl so low it sound like a purr.

 _ **Seth (11:58)**_

Hahaha Omg, I can't breath Hahaha oh spirits bless me.

" Claire did you have to get a picture and record it too?!" I asked as we get In the RV. " Yes, it was completely necessary to my project."

"what project babe," Quil asked

"my Project of finding ways to prove girl genetically better than a guy and a way to Change your genes to make you better."

"Babe?...that's very creepy."

"Ok before this escalates. I want to play wed bed dead." Paul says and chores of"yeah's" and "sure's" go around the small room. " me first youngest first!"Collin yells causing the Pack and himself to flinch. " umm... Seth. Charlie Kim and Grace." He says smirking evilly. Grace was a girl I had a huge crush on _before_ the imprint 2 months ago. Wed Grace. Bed Kim. Kill Charlie coz I don't swing that way." " you know what let's make this interesting. You have to give an explanation for each of your choices." Bella says. "Bella! Dickward, Jacob, and Piper." Bella looked like she was regretting her earlier statement. " wed Jacob coz his my Best friend and I trust him. Bed Piper coz I'm Bi and kill Dickward coz his a control freak." everyone looked surprised but me I just smirked.

 _ **Bella(12:06)**_

"Seth I'm going to kill I told you when I was 8 why do you still remember that you dirty bastard!?" I yell as I throw my shoes at him. I grunt loudly "Leah? Me Paige Alex" as soon as I said Leah Seth snorted loudly."soo...wed Paige Bed Bebs and died, Al. sorry lex because Paige reminds me of Piper, Bella has a nice Ass and is wet easily. Died Al coz there's no other choice."

( _three hot dogs five muffin 15 sprites later)_

"Never have ever had a crush on Leah!" Seth yelled I glare at him and take a shot of tequila. I will get you back Seth Clearwater.

 **876 words yay trying to get to 1000 in a chapter getting there so awesome**

 **~peace out pandas**


End file.
